


Guest Story

by water_bby



Series: Haunted House [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25119466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/water_bby/pseuds/water_bby
Summary: Kakashi has been sent home to recuperate. Something (someone?) has decided to insure he doesn't overdo it.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: Haunted House [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819549
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44
Collections: Trope Bingo: Round Fourteen





	Guest Story

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Haunted House square for Trope Bingo round 14.

Kakashi wasn’t surprised that the medic thought he should stay out of the field for months while he recovered from his latest mission. After all, he had spent a full week in the hospital unconscious from chakra depletion. He was surprised when the medic casually mentioned that someone would be by Kakashi’s small house on the old Academy grounds every day to continue his medical care. Kakashi didn’t need a babysitter, he insisted. The medic grinned at him.

It didn’t improve Kakashi’s mood that the medic arrived at his house each morning at an hour that Kakashi found either way too early or way too late (depending on whether he slept in or barely slept at all). But he tried his best at least to look like he was paying attention.

About ten days after returning to his house, he decided his medic was being too cautious, so he expanded the number of repetitions of each exercise he was allowed to do. Halfway through his first set of exercises, he found that he was chilled rather than warmed by the activity. He moved out onto a sunny part of the porch and simply finished his assigned exercises. He would start his new routine the next morning.

The next day, the same thing happened again. This time, Kakashi took a break and then resumed his plan for the day. Each time, when he reached the second or third expanded set, he would become chilled. He realized that he only needed to change rooms or move several feet to warm up again. He began to think it was his body that was causing him to become chilled rather than his environment.

That night, as he lay mostly asleep, he overheard part of a conversation. There were male voices, but the one he could most clearly hear was young and female.

“The medic was very clear. There’s a written list! He refuses to stick to it!”

The next day, when he moved to the porch to escape the chill, he found a chuunin walking toward him from the other end of the house. The unknown man jumped slightly when he noticed Kakashi glaring at him.

“Please excuse me. I wasn’t aware anyone was here.” The man smiled politely and hurried away, but Kakashi was convinced that he had just been lied to.

His attempts to identify the handsome mystery chuunin turned up nothing. One morning, the medic finally approved Kakashi’s preferred exercise regimen, even if he was not yet allowed to move into the more strenuous exercises of the training grounds. As Kakashi was making his breakfast, he started working through every strange experience he had had since he had moved into this house. He would have preferred having this conversation with Pakkun, but his chakra was still low, so he couldn’t summon Pakkun without being soundly chastised, and while he didn’t care what the medic might say, he was not willing to put up with what Pakkun would say.

“Can you make ramen?”

Kakashi whirled around, the knife he was using to cut vegetables ready to be used to defend himself. He found himself looking at a small blond boy dressed in bright orange and smiling widely.

“So, can you? I really like ramen, even if I can only smell it!”

“Why are you…?” Kakashi began to ask.

“I’m glad that you aren’t exercising too much now. Sakura was really upset. And it’s hard to make it cold like that, but Sakura wanted you to stop, and Iruka-sensei wouldn’t help, and Sasuke would only help part of the time, so I had to work really hard. So you should make me ramen because I worked so hard to help you!”

Kakashi decided it was worth the chakra drain to use to the Sharingan to look at this annoying child who seemed perfectly at home in Kakashi’s kitchen, telling Kakashi what to cook. He was not surprised to discover that the boy was a ghost.

“Oh, wow! You have a Sharingan. Sasuke will be so interested!”

Kakashi covered his eye again, deciding the talkative ghost might be a better source of information than any other he had found yet.

“Why would Sasuke be interested?”

“Oh, he’s from the Uchiha clan. Are you? No, the medic calls you Hatake-san. Was your mother an Uchiha?”

“NARUTO! What did I say about bothering Hatake-san?”

“But, Iruka-sensei...” the blond whined.

Kakashi was amused to see that the new speaker was the mysterious chuunin.

“So, Iruka-sensei,” Kakashi drawled, “you weren’t actually unaware that this is my house, where you?”

The chuunin blushed, but he didn’t start apologizing either.

“You know.”

Kakashi nodded.

“He’s got a Sharingan! I’m going to tell Sasuke!” Naruto ran from the kitchen, straight through the wall.

“I apologize. We do try not to bother the residents, but the kids have rather taken a liking to you.” The chuunin grinned at him then. “I’d apologize for haunting you, but it’s not like we have a choice.”

Kakashi grinned back. “How about you introduce me to the kids, and then we can figure out how to share the house.”

Iruka’s eyes got wide. “You don’t have to.”

Kakashi nodded and resumed working on his breakfast. “I know.” He took a deep breath and looked up at his apparently resident ghost. “Any food requests?”


End file.
